


Bad Decisions

by gauge218



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gauge218/pseuds/gauge218
Summary: Fun Ghoul makes a couple of bad decisions and gets hurt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I had my girlfriend give me a member of the fab 4 and some bad thing that happens. She gave me Fun Ghoul and they crash the trans am in zone one. I made a couple of modifications and came up with this. 
> 
> tw // car accident, burns, broken bones, vauge self hatred, badly done medical procedures

Ok. You'll admit, maybe this wasn't the best fucking idea ever. 

You just needed a vehicle and didn't really think about anything else. You had been in zone one trying to find some body bags to loot. Next thing you know have three dracs on your tail and they went in their car to chase you when you started to run a bit to far ahead. They had already gotten a lucky shot. 

Then you saw it. A motorcycle, it didn't look to be completely busted up, had gas, and started pretty quickly. So you got on it and drive off leaving the dracs in the dust. But now there are more pressing matters. 

You see, you didn't check to see how worn out the tires were. Turns out were pretty fucking worn out and the front one wore through and next thing you know are in the sand with a broken bike behind you. 

You're damn lucky that you put on the helmet before you drove off otherwise your brains would be splattered on the ground right now. The more pressing matter is how badly you are hurt. First your arm. 

Its broken, and badly. In the middle of your forearm the bone is all but sticking out through the skin. It fucking hurts and you don't know what to do. 

Come on, think. 

So the first thing you should probably be doing is fixing the bone. You have no clue how to do it but here goes nothing. You move your broken arm to the pavement and smash down on the broken area with your fist. 

White is all that flashes through your brain first. White hot pain. Then words come. 

Fuck fuck fuck, shit this fucking hurts. motherfucker, bitch. What the fuck. Why did I do that. Oh fuck. 

And stuff like that, going through your brain a mile a minute in 3 languages. 

You almost blackout from the pain. But when you are actually able to piece together coherent thoughts you note that it doesn't look to fucking bad for never doing that before. 

You do know what to do next. You need a sling, you're bandana should do just fine. Fold it, and tie it. Put your arm in it ignoring how badly it hurts. 

Now thats taken care with you have to deal with the rest of you. The sun is fast sinking and you need to find a way to keep warm after taking care of the rest of your sorry body. 

Looking at the rest of you, there are only two other things that need immediate attention. The shot ftom the dracs that had grazed your ribcage and a nasty scrape on your leg from the crash. 

All you have to patch yourself up now is your shirt and you don't know if you will need it for tonight but cleaning your injuries is a bit more pressing. You have to deal with this shit now and worry about that shit later. 

The graze isn't bleeding but it is a lot of exposed skin and has been exposed for a while. You need to take care of it now because getting an infection would be a death sentence. 

Take your knife and cut off a patch of your shirt wetting it with some water and cleaning the burn then using another part of your shirt to patch up the burn. 

Next is your leg. It isn't bleeding that badly anymore and you use the same piece of cloth to wipe it off then use the rest of your shirt to cover it. 

Now you only have your jacket to protect you but its better than nothing.

The sun is dangerously close to the horizon so you pick a direction away from the city and start walking.

\-------

You have been walking for a few hours and are shivering your ass off. Desert nights are always cold but this one seems especially bad to mock you and your dire situation. You haven't found one bit of shelter. Anything would do really. But nope. 

You can't feel your fingers and you know if you stop you might not get going again. 

You are praying to the witch, to destroya, to anyone who will listen that you just need one small thing. One thing to make it through the night. 

Its hopeless. Its fucking hopeless. Why would you have any sort of luck. 

Nothing is there and why would a little shit like you be worthy of divine intervention. 

You are about to give up, to lay down and let your body be swallowed by sand when you see it. 

A bright white body bag. 

A BL/i issued tempture regulating body bag. 

You start walking as fast as you can to it, and when you get there you waste no time in opening it and getting the body out. It looks a couple of days old and is basically falling apart. 

Its skin is grayish blue and falling off when you grab onto the corpse. 

Its hard since its bigger than you like most people, not to mention the fact that it is badly decayed. But you get it eventually.

This isn't the first time you've used a body bag to keep warm or hide and it won't be the last. 

You shimmy in and zip it up, leaving a small crack for air. 

Just another day in the zones. Just another bad decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not, and I mean do not, attempt anything done in this chapter. Fun Ghoul doesn't have a lot of medical knowledge and this is bot the way you should do things. If you ever have broken bones, a severe burn, or anything serious please seek medical attention. I used a very rudimentary understanding of first aid and a google search and you should never recreate the medical stuff done in universe.


End file.
